Refranes y Amor
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Buuh ! no se me ocurrió un título mas decente pero bueno, aquí va el summary: Y pensar que entre tantas idioteces y refranes que Midorikawa dice, no fué uno de ellos el que le dió la solución a Kozue en su problema -.- TsunamixOC


Otra cosa que se me ocurrió un día... no lo recuerdo xP lo que se es que me puse algo así como 3 dias para llevarlo a cabo, ¡y lo hice! Dejando mis memorias para otro rato... Aquí entra en acción Kozue Okawa, mi OC. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Un chico peli-verde estaba saliendo de la secundaria Raimon, al mismo tiempo que una peli-rizada estaba a unos metros de entrar en esta. Cuando divisó al otro, no dudó un instante y se dispuso a llamarle:<p>

-¡Nee! ¡Mido-chan!- el nombrado, al escuchar eso, se volteó a ver quien llamaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Kozu-chan! ¿Me acompañas?-

-¡Bueno!-Y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la escuela.

Rato después de andar sin decir palabra alguna, Kozue decidió hacer la pregunta de oro:

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-¡A la heladería!-

_-"No esperaba menos de ti, Mido-chan"_-pensó, al mismo tiempo que una gota se asomaba en su cabeza-Bueno, yo pediré uno de pistacho y… ¡Hey! ¡Se supone que yo iba a la secundaria!-

-¿Y a… A qué ibas?- dijo Midorikawa, algo temeroso de la posible respuesta que daría su amiga.

-A buscar a Tsunami.- Respondió justamente lo que el chico no quería.

-A Tsunami…-

-¡Sí! ¿Pasa algo con él?-

-Ejem…_"¿Por qué se lo tengo que decir yo?_" ¡Mira! ¡La heladería!- Esta se encontraba un tanto lejos de los chicos, por lo que el ojinegro tomó del brazo a la chica y se la llevó corriendo al anhelado lugar. Cuando llegaron, él pidió un cono de manzana verde (Sí existe. Sabe raro) y otro de pistacho rápidamente. Los pagó y le pasó el otro a la chica de gafas. Todo pasó tan rápido a los ojos de la chica que no pudo ni articular una palabra antes de verse con un helado de su sabor favorito en la mano. Ya de vuelta, decidieron ir a una plaza cercana a la escuela a comerse su helado. Kozue no lo pensó dos veces y siguió con el interrogatorio:

-Mido-chan, ¿Dónde está Tsunami?

-**Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente**-dijo, en voz baja.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¡No! Nada, sólo que…Ekko-chan…-

-_"O-Oh… él solo me dice así en casos extremos, entonces, esto no es muy bueno…"-_

-Él… por alguna razón… volvió a Okinawa… ¿Kozue?-

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron al mismo tiempo que acabó de oír la palabra "Volvió". Sin pensarlo, el chico pasó su brazo libre por el hombro de la peli-rizada para tratar de brindarle algo de su apoyo.

-Kozue… no llores, sabes que odio verte llorar.-

-¡Pero ni siquiera me avisó! ¡Quizás por cuánto tiempo estemos sin vernos!-

-Pero… puede no ser tan malo como parece… Toma. ¿Quieres helado?- le acercó el suyo.

-¿Cómo quieres que eso sea bueno?-

-Ehh… ¡**Come y calla**!- y el chico acercó aún más el helado a los labios de su amiga, haciendo que obligatoriamente esta lo probara.- ¿Rico?-

-Hmm…si…-saboreo el helado, que para ella tenía un sabor muy interesante: primero ácido, luego dulce, luego con sabor a hoja… ¿Hoja de árbol?-¡PUAJ!-sacó su lengua, y efectivamente, había una hoja del árbol que los estaba protegiendo del fuerte sol de ese día-Me diste una hoja con tu helado, Mido-chan ¬¬-

-¡No me mires así! Además, ya sabes cómo dicen… **A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes**.-

-Sí, como no…- como un relámpago, se le vino una cadena de pensamientos a su mente, que consistían en: Helado=Midorikawa=Él me lo compró para consolarme, pero ¿Por qué?= Tsunami se fue de aquí…(*3)-Tsunami-kun-dijo en un suspiro.

-Bueeeeeeno, **a mal tiempo, buena cara**.-

-Pero si ya lo extraño demasiado…-

-Pero **no hay mal que por bien no venga**.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Explícate.-

-Tú sabes, **hay tantos peces en el mar**, y **un clavo saca a otro clavo**…-

-¡CUIDA TU BOCA, RYUUJI MIDORIKAWA! ¡POR SI NO LO SABES, EL ES MI NOVIO! ¡N-O-V-I-O!-

-Duh… un hombre más…sólo es un detalle…podrías superarlo fácilmen…-en eso, inclina su mano un poco, haciendo que su helado caiga del cono y choque con el piso- ¡Mi helado! ¡Buaaaaa! TToTT-

-Calma, Mido-chan, es un helado más, sólo es un detalle, y ¡podrías superarlo fácilmente!- le dijo la chica, a modo de consuelo, pero sin evitar morirse de la risa por dentro.

-_"__**Dios castiga pero no a palos**__. Será mejor que deje de hablar tantas cabezas de pescado y haga algo productivo por Kozue, algo además de hacerla reír con mi desgracia."_- El peli-verde retiró su brazo de los hombros de su amiga, para luego tomar su mano libre y mirarla fijo a sus ojos-Kozue, sólo te puedo decir dos cosas: primero, **no llores sobre la leche derramada**; segundo, si te quedas en Inazuma, no hay posibilidades de que te acerques a Tsunami, el está a kilómetros, y tú estás aquí, sin pensar que el podría no volver JAMÁS.-

-Tienes razón-se levantó y secó los rastros de lagrimas que le quedaban-te quiero mucho Mido-chan, Eres el mejor consejero en todo el mundo- la chica comenzó a mirar a todos lados, hasta que dirigió su vista al helado, el cual acercó a su amigo- Toma tu paga. Es lo único que puedo darte por ahora- y salió corriendo del sector.

-¡Wiiii! ¡Helado! Gracias, Kozue-chan-con voz de chibi-nos vemos _"Si no mal recuerdo, Tsunami dijo algo de Okinawa, regalo, cumplemés, Kozue y él… ¡Bah! No tiene importancia"_-

La chica ya estaba en su hogar, y tan o más veloz que Kazemaru, armó un bolso con ropa veraniega, ya que Okinawa solía tener un verano eterno. Avisó a sus padres que saldría de viaje por algunos días, sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. Tomó el primer autobús a Tokio que se cruzó frente a ella, para luego tomar un barco al sur de Japón.

-_"Y pensar que tuve que gastar todos mis ahorros para tan sólo preguntarle a Tsunami por qué me dejo solita… Adiós pockys, los compraré a la próxima"_.-

Luego de haber pasado parte de la tarde y toda la noche en ese viaje que se le hizo eterno, la despertó por la mañana un altavoz, indicándole la llegada a su destino. Se bajó en el puerto y comenzó a recorrer la playa de la isla. Como lo tenía planeado, encontró a un moreno peli-rosa surfeando majestuosamente entre las colosales olas que decoraban los bordes costeros de Okinawa. Afinó su garganta y dijo:

-ejem… ¡JOUSUKE TSUNAMI VEN INMEDIATAMENTE!-

Como la playa estaba solitaria, el chico, además de escuchar perfectamente estas palabras, no pudo evitar perturbarse, por lo que calló de una manera muy graciosa al mar, provocando la risa de Kozue. Todo iba bien: el chico iba saliendo de mar, y pudo divisar a su novia. Esta iba a desfallecer de la emoción que trataba de ocultar, ya que debía simular estar enojada, pero, el hecho de no haber probado alimento alguno por más de 14 largas horas la llevó a desmayarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió un rico olor a pescado frito (*¬*)

-Que bien que hallas despertado.-

-¿Tsu-Tsunami?-

-No. Mi nombre es Gakuya Otomura. Él me pidió que cuidara de ti por un rato, ya que iba a buscar algo a su casa.-

-De… De donde… ¿De dónde viene ese aroma?-

-De la cocina. ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No gracias, no tengo…- como si su cuerpo quisiera llevarle la contraria, su estómago comenzó a rugir, haciendo notar las horas que pasó sin comer-Bueno, lo admito.-

-Entonces espera un momento, que te traeré algo de comer.-

-Bueno… un momento. ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi habitación. Te desmallaste en un lugar cercano a mi casa, por lo que tu novio me dejó a cargo tuyo.-

-Ya veo…-

-Bueno, iré a buscar tu almuerzo.-

-¿Almuerzo?-

-Claro, ya son las 3 de la tarde. Vuelvo en seguida.-

-Ok.-

El peli-turquesa abandonó el lugar, y regresó a los minutos con una bandeja. En esta había un vaso con agua y un plato correspondiente a su aroma: pescado frito.

-Discúlpame si es algo rústico.-

-No, no hay problema. Es mi plato favorito.-

-Genial… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Kozue Okawa, mucho gusto.-

-Bien, Kozue, ¿Te molesta si almuerzo contigo?-

-No, para nada, es tu casa y almuerzas donde quieras.-

-Entonces, espérame un momento.-

-Ok.-

Luego de que Otomura llegase a su cuarto, empezaron a comer, mientras charlaban animadamente de lo que se les pasara por la mente. De la nada, comenzaron a hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos: la música. Ambos sabían mucho de esto [H] (xD), por lo que se mantuvieron así por largo rato, incluso luego de terminar de almorzar. Ambos se notaban muy felices, hasta que irrumpió en esa casa el moreno peli-rosa, quien, a pesar de no haber visto la situación con buenos ojos, lo ocultó. Cuando la chica se inmutó de su presencia, no atinó sino a ir corriendo donde este u rodearlo con sus brazos, olvidando por completo los instintos asesinos de hace un rato. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero no tendría sentido, por lo que se contuvo.

-¡Tsunami-kun! ¡Te extrañé! ¿Por qué no me avisas…-

-Acompáñame, tengo algo que decirte.-

-Bueno, pero no en este estado…- se tomó la punta de la polera que usaba desde el día anterior, mostrando que no estaba muy decente para salir de esta casa. Se dirigió al dueño de casa y le preguntó:-¿Me prestas tu baño?-

-¡Claro! Ven conmigo.-

-Pero debo llevar mi bolso.-

-No te preocupes, yo lo llevo por ti.-

-Gracias, Otomura.-

-Sólo dime Gakuya-guiñó un ojo, causando desconcierto y ¿celos? En Tsunami. A pesar de eso, el sabía perfectamente que efecto provocaba eso en él.

-Ok… Gakuya, el baño por favor.-

-Sígueme.- Los dos se fueron, dejando sólo a un peli-rosa un tanto ¿Furioso? No. No podía ser eso. Era su novia, y no sería muy "cortés" por así decirlo que se estuviesen coqueteando a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Sabía que no era eso, pero quería cerciorarse de ello.

Otomura llegó de lo más normal donde el moreno, diciendo:

-Tu novia es muy simpática.-

-Otomura… Tú…. ¿Sientes algo por ella?-

El nombrado primero lo miró incrédulo, pero no pudo mantener esa expresión por mucho tiempo, ya que estalló en risa.

-¡Claro que no! Y… aunque fuera cierto, no te lo diría jeje, pero no. Sólo que…-

-¿Hm?-

-Quería verte enojado ¡jaja!- en verdad, el peli-turquesa se comportaba muy distinto con Tsunami que con el resto de las personas.- Pero es tuya, y no le quitaría la novia a un gran amigo.-El alma volvió a entrar en el cuerpo del moreno.

-Más te vale… ¡Naah! Sólo bromeo.-

Ambos esperaron a que la chica saliera del baño. En verdad era algo lenta para estas situaciones. Cuando al fin lo hizo, él no pudo evitar lanzarle unas palabras:

-¡Kozue! Te ves preciosa.-

-¡Cállate (4*)Tsunami!-dijo, algo cohibida.

-Jeje. Bueno, nos vamos.-

-Gracias, Gakuya. Fuiste muy amable conmigo. Me divertí conversando, y cocinas delicioso. Adiós.-

-Gracias, vuelvan pronto, hasta luego.-

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se fue a hacer algo de orden en esa casa, mientras recordaba las expresiones del chico y se reía solo.

La pareja fue a dar una vuelta por la orilla del mar. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que la chica recordó el por qué de su inesperada visita.

-Tsunami-kun… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar siquiera?-

-Ejem… hay dos motivos: Primero, extrañaba el mar.-

-¡Tsunami-kun!- la chica estaba a punto de estallar en rabia.

-¡Calma! Falta la segunda: ¿Recuerdas que día era ayer?-

-Como olvidarlo. Te fui a buscar para celebrar que cumplíamos un mes juntos, pero me encontré con Mido-chan y…-

-¿Y?-

-Larga historia. Luego te cuento.-

-Bueno. Quería hacer algo especial y…- sacó un collar hecho con mostacillas blancas y cinco pequeñas conchitas que contrastaban con estas- Feliz aniversario, Kozue.-Ella no lo podía creer. Lo observó por largo rato.- Lo hice yo mismo(1*)-

-Es…precioso.-

-Como tú.-

-Cállate. Pero en verdad, muchas gracias por el collar, Tsunami-kun.- Plantó un tierno beso en la boca de este, el cual fue correspondido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Caminaron hasta el lugar favorito(2*) del surfista en la isla a ver la puesta de sol. Estaban abrazados de la cintura admirando la belleza que este mundo les brindaba, cuando Kozue soltó unas cuantas palabras:

-**Contigo, pan y cebolla**.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡No! ¡Nada! Nada… _"Nota mental: debo pasar menos tiempo con Mido-chan"_-

* * *

><p>1*: tuvo que ir a buscar conchitas a Okinawa y por eso se fue ewe<p>

2*:donde Endo le dice "pero… ¿Qué estarás haciendo, querido Goenji?" Ahí me jodí de la risa xD

3*: me ha pasado xD

4*: en verdad yo soy así lmL

**Negrita**: Dichos/Refranes

No se porque no puse esto último arriba, pero da igual. Ya lo leyeron (Supongo) y no puedo retroceder el tiempo.

Nos leemos !

PD: Hino-senpai, tu fic demora porque (Como lo dije en mi perfil) lo empecé a escribir de nuevo. Ojalá comprendas.


End file.
